


Carbon Copy

by xheybails



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xheybails/pseuds/xheybails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets the one phone call she never wanted to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one requires a tiny bit of explanation. First of all, I absolutely hate the entire Paddy Doyle storyline. Maura's backstory in the books is a zillion times better and I will be forever disappointed that they changed it. There is one particular scene from Body Double that I wish more than anything would have been done on the show, mostly because I know Angie would absolutely KILL it.
> 
> Since I have no way of actually making that happen, this is my compromise. This is basically a rewrite of that scene from the book the way I think it would have happened on the show. Because let's face it, their relationship is way different on the show than in the books.
> 
> Don't worry if you haven't read the book though, no prior knowledge is necessary; I just wanted to explain my inspiration.

Jane had been dreading this date all week.  There was nothing really wrong with him, but she was just not in the mood to entertain some guy when she would much rather be sitting at home with a beer, watching the game.  As if her phone was psychic, it started to ring and Jane thanked her lucky stars that she would have an excuse to leave early.

“Rizzoli.”

“Jane, I’m sorry, but…you need to come.  You need to come now.”

“What?  Come where?  Korsak, what’s going on?”

“Jane, it’s…it’s Maura.”

Jane felt the blood drain from her face and she was sure her heart stopped beating.  She blinked quickly for several seconds, tears already filling her eyes.  “What happened?”

“Just come to her house now.  I’ll explain when you get here.”

Jane hung up the phone and returned it to her jacket pocket, then turned to her date and started to speak before he beat her to the punch.

“It’s okay, Jane.  Obviously you have somewhere else you need to be.  Do you want me to drive you?”

Jane shook her head; trying to form words was pointless.  She quickly stood and bolted out the door to her car and sped off in the direction of her best friend’s house.  She could feel her heart pounding in her throat and she continually wiped the tears from her eyes to get a better view of the road.

Maybe she should have let him drive her there.

She couldn’t stop herself from hitting the speed dial and trying Maura’s phone.  Maybe this was some mistake, some cruel joke.  Maura would pick up and Jane could hear her voice and everything would be okay.

But it went straight to voicemail.

Jane felt her stomach drop as she arrived in front of Maura’s house, four cruisers and the M.E. van parked out front, lights flashing, her driveway already taped off.

She nearly forgot to put the car in park before she was throwing the door open and rushing toward Korsak, who was standing next to Maura’s driveway.  She could literally feel her heart breaking; she knew by the look on his face that her worst fears were coming true.  
Maura was gone.

“Jane, I’m so sorry,” he said as she approached.  She choked back a sob as she saw the body of her best friend, blood dripping down her face, skin pale white.  

“No.  No.  No.  This can’t be real.  No.  It can’t be.  She’s not even supposed to be here, she is in D.C. for that conference.”

“She came back today, Jane.  You know that.”

“But…no.”

Jane continued to shake her head, and then closed her eyes as if the entire world would disappear if she shut them tight enough.  

Why would anyone want to kill Maura?

Maura was sweet, kind, loving, and beautiful; she was the greatest person Jane had ever known.  How could anyone want her dead?

She had been killed by a single shot to the head.  Jane knew the image would haunt her for the rest of her life, every single time she closed her eyes, she would see Maura’s cold, pale face.  She didn’t know how to go on without her.

Maura was everything.  

It wasn’t just her job that would be different now, Maura had some how crept into every single crevice of her life, they worked together, they ate together, they worked out together, they spent nearly all their free time together.

Life would be so empty now.

When that thought hit her, Jane felt her knees give out and she collapsed to the ground, landing on her knees.  She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach, pulling them as tight around herself as she could.  Her head fell forward and was covered by her dark curls and she let out a sob.

She hadn’t even realized she had been crying.

She felt Korsak touch her shoulder, careful not to get too close, but still letting her know he was still there for her.  They both knew he couldn’t begin to understand what she was feeling right now, but he would try nonetheless.

Jane had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like hours.  Her tears began to subside at times, only to become uncontrollable again in seconds.  Eventually, Korsak left her alone to process and she was thankful for the moment to grieve Maura by herself.

“Jane!  Jane, what’s going on?  Why are there so many cops here?  And why are you on the ground?”

The detective’s head snapped up and over her shoulder in the direction of the voice.  When she saw the figure approaching her, she stood and moved faster than she knew possible.  She wrapped the woman in the tightest hug she could manage and simply held her, tears still falling.

Moments later she pulled back, a look of disbelief on her face.

“I don’t even care if you’re just a hallucination, just please don’t leave me.”

“Hallucination?  Why would I be a hallucination?  Jane, what’s going on?  Why are you crying?”

“Maur, I saw you…you were…you’re dead.  So you can’t be standing here.  So you must be some sort of dream.”

“I assure you I am not dead.  And I am not a dream.  I am very much alive.”

“No, I saw you.  You were…you were shot.”

Jane hugged her again, still convinced the woman in front of her was most definitely not real, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  Somehow or another, Maura was here, in her arms, real or not, that was something she would never be able to complain about.

Maura pulled back and grabbed Jane’s hand, bringing it to rest on her chest, just above her heart.  

“Feel that?” she asked Jane softly, “Alive.”

The brunette pulled her into another hug, unwilling to let go.  She was certain as soon as she did, whatever this was would end and she would have to go back to a world where Maura didn’t exist.

That was a world she couldn’t bear to live in.

“Doctor Isles?  Is that you?”

Jane pulled away slightly upon hearing Korsak’s voice behind her, but still didn’t fully let go of the blonde.  As long as she could touch her, she couldn’t disappear.

“Of course it’s me!  Korsak, can you please explain what’s going on?  Why does Jane think I am dead?  I’m not dead!”

Jane relaxed her hand only slightly when she realized Korsak could see Maura as well.  Surely they couldn’t be having the same hallucination, right?  That had to mean Maura was real.

Or that she was hallucinating that Korsak could see her too.

Brains are so strange.

“You better come with me, Doc.”

Korsak motioned for Maura to follow him to the driveway and she began to walk that direction, Jane still with one arm around her waist, holding her tightly, afraid she might slip away.

When the body came into view, she gasped and froze, tears filling her eyes.  “Who is that?”

No one had an answer for her.

The woman lying on the ground seemed to be an exact replica of Maura Isles; she had the same honey blonde hair, the same nose, and the same jawline.  She appeared to be perfectly identical to the doctor.

“Why don’t you guys go inside?  We can handle the rest and we will figure this out tomorrow.”

Maura felt herself nodding, though no part of her wanted to leave this alone.  She had to know who this woman was.  Clearly, this wasn’t a coincidence.  How else would a woman who looked exactly like her end up dead in her driveway?

And then the even more chilling thought came to her mind.

_What if they were really after me?_   


**  
***

  
That night, Jane spent the night at Maura’s house.  Neither was ready to be alone.  Jane made sure she stayed within a few feet of Maura at all times and made sure they were touching as much as she could.  Tonight she needed to be reminded that Maura was real.  She was here.

She’s not dead.

Maura returned from getting ready for bed in her bathroom, the first time they had been apart since she arrived home, to find Jane stretched out on her side of the bed.

She smiled to herself and climbed under the covers, scooting as close to Jane as she could manage.  Without a word, Jane rolled over on her side and rested her head on Maura’s chest, her ear on top of the doctor’s heart.  Instinctively, Maura wrapped her arms around her best friend and the two instantly melded together.

After a few more moments of silence, Maura was the first to speak.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

The silence hung heavy, Maura was dying to know what was going through Jane’s mind, but she knew her best friend well.  She knew if she pushed her too hard, she would shut down and they would get nowhere.

Maybe a half hour went by, despite both being exhausted, neither could make sleep come.  They hadn’t moved an inch; Maura figured they wouldn’t for the rest of the night.

“I thought I lost you.”

Maura breathed in deeply and squeezed her arms even tighter, pulling Jane as close as she could.  

“I know.  But you didn’t.  I’m still right here.”

Maura lifted one hand to Jane’s cheek and wiped the tear that had just fallen.  “I’m still here, Jane.”

Jane pulled away slightly and propped her head up on her hand, then turned to look at the doctor.  She sighed slightly and tucked a stray blonde curl behind her friend’s ear.  “I don’t know what I would do without you, Maur.”

Maura took in another deep breath and turned on her side to face Jane before responding.  “Well that’s a simple question, really.  You’d keep doing what you’ve always done.  You’d do your gumshoe thing and figure out who killed me and then you would keep on living your life.”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Jane gave her a small smile and a shake of her head.  “You mean everything to me, Maur.  Nothing would be simple without you.”

With that, she laid her head on Maura’s chest once again and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.  Maura rested her own head against Jane’s and felt herself beginning to fall asleep as well.

She had no idea who the woman in her driveway was, but surely she and Jane could figure it out.

Together.

Just like it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maura woke earlier than usual, which for her was saying quite a bit.  She had always been an early riser, one to face the day head on, the type to finish her to do list before taking time to relax or do something frivolous.  
  
Today, she woke a full two hours before the usual seven AM wake up call and she quietly untangled herself from her best friend, careful not to wake her.  
  
Maura shuffled into the bathroom and silently closed the door before flicking on the overhead light.  She paused as she noticed her face in the mirror.  She ran a hand softly through her hair, then down the side of her cheek and rested her fingertips on her lips.  
  
She could not forget the face of the mysterious girl in her driveway last night.  
  
Though it was dark, she had seen enough to know that the girl looked exactly like her.  Enough like her to fool her best friend into thinking she was dead, and no one knew her better than Jane.  If Jane was fooled, they clearly must have practically been twins.  
  
Maura froze.  
  
She had always wondered if she had siblings, of course there was really no way to know.  When she had turned eighteen, she had tried her best to find her biological parents, but every lead took her down a dead end.  Clearly, they did not want to be found.  
  
Ever since she was five years old, she had desperately wanted a brother or sister.  She was left alone a lot while her parents were traveling and even though she had a nanny and a butler and other staff who were still around the house while her parents were gone, she was always incredibly lonely.  
  
She still remembered the conversation she had with her mother just before she turned six.  
  
 _“Maura, darling, your birthday is in a few weeks, have you decided what you would like to have as a present?”_  
  
 _The tiny girl with soft blonde curls looked up at her mother hesitantly, then cast her eyes toward the ground again without saying a word._  
  
 _“Your father and I will get you anything you want sweetheart, but you have to tell us what it is.”_  
  
 _“I want a sister to play with,” the little girl said, voice laced with innocence and naivety.  “Can’t you and daddy have another baby?”_  
  
 _Constance clenched her jaw, clearly not happy with the direction this conversation was heading.  She moved to sit next to her daughter on her bed and tried her best to give a sympathetic look._  
  
 _“Your father and I can’t have a baby, sweetheart.”_  
  
 _“But you had me.”_  
  
 _Constance sighed, she was hoping this conversation wouldn’t take place for several more years, but as always, her daughter was constantly surprising her with her maturity._  
  
 _“Well, darling, I was hoping you wouldn’t have to find out this until later, but your father and I were never able to have a baby, but then we found you and we loved you so we decided to adopt you and raise you as our daughter since the woman who had you couldn’t.”_  
  
 _Maura looked deep in thought for a moment and glanced toward the ground before looking up at her mother again._  
  
 _“Oh.  Well, can’t you just adopt another baby then?”_  
  
 _The older woman nearly laughed at Maura’s response.  She wasn’t sure if it was because the little girl didn’t care that they weren’t blood relatives or if she was simply too young to really understand what her mother had said, but Constance couldn’t be happier that it had been that simple._  
  
 _“I’m afraid we can’t, sweetheart,” she replied as she stood to exit the room.  “But you think of something else you want, let us know and we will get it for you.”_  
  
That was the only time she had her parents had discussed the fact that she was adopted.  Any time Maura had tried to bring it up after that, they had always brushed her off.  She could never figure out why; she had just assumed that it was because her parents were uncomfortable with the fact that they weren’t related by blood.  
  
Now that this girl had been found in her driveway, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the two of them must be related.  That could be the only logical explanation.  
  
 _What if she was trying to find me?_  
  
 _What if someone didn’t want her to?_  
  
 _What if they come after me next?_  
  
Maura quickly made her way through her morning routine, still thinking about the possibilities of what she would learn today in her lab.  As she was putting the last couple curls in her hair, however, she was brought out of her thoughts by a voice coming from the next room.  
  
“Maura?!”  
  
The doctor could hear the panic in Jane’s voice and she quickly threw the bathroom door open and walked back into her bedroom.  Maura could see the tension immediately fall from her best friend’s shoulders when she saw her standing there.  
  
“Jeez, don’t do that, okay?”  
  
“I’m sorry, usually you don’t wake up this early, I thought I would be done before you noticed I was gone.  And I would have been, I might add, had you slept for another three and a half minutes.”  
  
While she was taking, Jane had risen from the bed and walked toward her, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s smaller frame and hugging her tightly.  
  
“Last night was just a nightmare, right?”  
  
Maura shook her head slightly, burying her face further into Jane’s chest.  “I’m afraid not.  And I know it’s early, but I was hoping you would head into the station with me?  I have to know who that girl is.”  
  
“Sure, Maur, anything you want.  Coffee first though?”  
  
Maura laughed slightly and nodded, finally untangling herself from Jane.  “I’ll start it while you get ready.  Meet you downstairs in ten?”  
  
Jane nodded and placed a soft kiss to the top of Maura’s head, then walked into the bathroom to get ready to go.  Maura was startled by the sudden display of affection, but chalked it up to Jane thinking she was dead less than twelve hours ago.  
  
She pulled on a simple blue dress and matching heels before walking downstairs to start the coffee, more anxious than ever to solve this case.  
  


*****

  
Maura stared at the body below her and still couldn’t fully process that the face staring back at her matched her own.  She quickly took a DNA sample and pushed the test through on a rush order.  This was one set of results no one could wait for.  
  
She moved to begin the Y incision, for the first time feeling hesitant and unsure about what she was about to do.  She never hesitated.  She never thought twice about cutting into a body.  
  
 _But what if she’s related to me?_  
  
She set her scalpel down on the tray next to her and peeled off her gloves before picking up her phone and hitting the first speed dial button.  
  
Within minutes, Jane was walking through the door and giving her best friend a reassuring hug.  Before Maura could return to the body, however, Susie entered the room and handed the doctor a manila folder.  Maura took a deep breath before opening it, her eyes quickly scanning the page.  
  
Her worst fears were confirmed with two words.  The bolded red “DNA MATCH” flashed up at her like a neon light on a pitch-black night.  She felt like she might be sick.  
  
Her knees faltered slightly and she grabbed a hold of the table next to her, and then jumped when her arm brushed up against the body still on display there.  
  
“What is it, Maur?”  
  
Maura gulped visibly, and then took in a deep breath before finally meeting Jane’s eyes.  
  
“She’s my sister,” she replied slowly and quietly.  “We were twins.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“What is it, Maur?”_  
  
 _Maura gulped visibly, and then took in a deep breath before finally meeting Jane’s eyes._  
  
 _“She’s my sister,” she replied slowly and quietly.  “We were twins.”_  
  
“Oh my gosh, Maura.  She was your…wow.”  
  
All Maura could do was nod.  It seemed so unreal.  This girl was her sister.  Her twin.  How could she not have known she had a twin sister out there for all these years?  
  
“Are you…are you okay?”  
  
Maura shook her head, tears already filling her eyes.  Jane quickly wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close.  “Do you want me to get Dr. Pike in here to do this?”  
  
She felt Maura nod against her chest, then led the blonde back to her office before finding Susie to arrange for Dr. Pike to come do the autopsy on Maura’s sister.    
  
The two sat on Maura’s office couch until Frost called to let them know he had found her identity.  They mostly sat in silence, Maura occasionally shedding a few tears when she thought about how she could have known her sister for her entire life.  
  
That was the part she could not get over.  
  


*****

  
It took Frost a couple hours of searching through the DMV database with the facial recognition to find the identity of Maura’s sister.  He eventually traced her photo to a small town in Maine where she had been living for the past year.  
  
“Anna Leoni.”  
  
Maura stared at the woman on the screen as if she were looking at a picture of herself.  She expected to feel some sort of unexplainable pull or connection to her, but she did not.  It still felt too unreal to her.  She still couldn’t believe she had a sibling, let alone a twin, one she would never even be able to meet.  
  
After some discussion, Jane agreed to drive them to Anna’s house the following day to sort through her things.  She wasn’t married, she had no kids, no credit cards, she would have been like a ghost except for the car and house registered in her name.  
  
The rest of the day, Maura found herself fidgeting endlessly.  She didn’t fidget, ever, so she was especially thrown off by her own behavior.  She decided to call it quits early and left her stack of paperwork for later in the week.  Jane kept insisting she should go with her to keep her safe, but honestly, Maura needed a little time on her own to process what had happened.  
  
She tossed her keys in the bowl by the door when she walked in, then hung her coat and poured herself a glass of wine before retreating to her bedroom.  She drank the glass in two large gulps, then began her evening routine.  
  
Though it was only just after five in the evening, Maura felt exhausted.  All of the emotional trauma from the last few days was catching up to her and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
She crawled into bed on the right side and noticed the faint hint of Jane’s aroma was still evident on her pillow.  She sighed and stared straight to the ceiling.  
  
“What were you trying to tell me, Anna?”  
  
She felt a few tears escape her eye, for the first time not for herself or for Jane and what they had been through, but for her sister.  Her sister she would never know.  
  


*****

  
The ride to Anna’s house was fairly silent.  Jane was giving Maura her space to deal with what she was going through and Maura was eternally grateful for it.  She had no idea what to say anyway, all her life, all she wanted was a sister and to find out she had one all along, but she was gone now, that was impossible to just get over.  
  
When they finally arrived at the house, Jane entered first, making Maura wait until she declared it “all clear” just incase whoever killed Anna was hanging around there.  
  
Finding nothing, the two entered and Maura was surprised at just how similar their two styles were.  Maura could see herself living here, she could imagine picking out the decorative pieces in the store and brining them home.  She silently walked through the house, pausing when she arrived at Anna’s bedroom.  
  
She pushed open the door fully and gasped when she saw the walls.  The entire east wall had been covered with papers and pictures and notes.  It looked like one of Jane’s murder boards.  
  
“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Jane muttered under her breath.  She and Maura walked up to the wall and began reading, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
Jane was inspecting the large map of the United States; there were tiny colored dots in clusters around several cities with lines connecting them, as if following someone’s route throughout the country.  Newspaper articles lined the edges of the map, all telling the same basic stories, only the names and places were different in each.  
  
All were missing pregnant women, some of whom were later found dead, their babies missing, some of which were never found at all.  
The gasp from the other side of the room broke Jane’s concentration and in three quick strides she was peeking over the blonde’s shoulder, trying to determine what caused her reaction.   
  
Maura was quickly falling apart.  
  
She had picked up her sister’s journal and flipped to a page near the back that was marked with yet another newspaper article.  This one was about a more recent kidnapping, just a few years back, an older woman, Amalthea Lank, was found at a gas station after having picked up and killed two young women, one of whom was pregnant.  
  
Under the article Maura found a to-do list of sorts, at the top was “Talk to Amalthea” followed by “Meet with Van Gates” and finally “Find Maura.”  The final item was the only one that hadn’t been crossed off.  
  
She continued to read Anna’s notes as Jane went back to inspecting the papers on the wall.  Maura nearly collapsed when she got to the entry on Anna’s meeting with Amalthea.  Anna described how she went to the women’s prison where their mother was currently being held.  
  
 _Their mother?_  
  
The sinking realization hit Maura like a ton of bricks and she immediately understood everything that was going on.  She sat back on the bed behind her just before her knees gave out.  A sob escaped her and she dropped the journal.  
  
She barely registered that Jane had sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the blonde into her chest and running a hand through her hair.  Jane continued to attempt to sooth her, whispering that it would be okay, even though Jane had yet to put the pieces together.  
  
When Maura finally calmed down enough to think clearly, she picked up the journal again and showed Jane the page she had found.  
  
“Oh my god” was the only thing she could say.  
  
She continued to hold Maura as she cried for at least another hour, unable to think of a single word to make the doctor feel better.  
  


*****

  
Over the next few days, Jane and Frost continued to investigate Anna’s death, along with the past of their mother.  It turned out that Anna’s death had nothing to do with their mother, but was a crime of passion, shot out of jealousy by the ex-wife of the man she had been seeing.  
  
Weeks passed and Maura was slowly beginning to recover, but Jane could tell there was something that was holding her back.  She had a feeling she knew what it was.  
  
Late that evening after most of the station had gone home, Jane made her way downstairs to the morgue and found Maura working at her desk.  
  
Well, she should have been working.  Instead, she was staring off into space.  It wasn’t the first time Jane had found her in this state in the last week and she could no longer see her best friend silently suffer.  
  
“You should really go talk to her.”  
  
Maura jumped about a foot in the air, not having realized Jane had walked in.  When she finally recovered her breathing, she replied in a defiant voice.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Amalthea.  I know you have so many questions.  Why don’t you just put them to rest by going to see her?”  
  
“She’s not my mother, Jane.  It doesn’t matter what she did.  It won’t change anything if I go and see her.”  
  
“Of course it will!  Maura, you’re in pain, I can tell, and you know I can’t stand it when you’re hurting.  Please do this.  Please go see her.  I’ll even go with you, if you want.”  
  
Maura sat still for a moment, contemplating Jane’s request.  She didn’t want to see Amalthea, but Jane was right, she did have so many questions and they would continue to eat away at her until she had the answers.  
  
“Fine.  If you go with me.”  
  
Jane nodded and held her hand out to the blonde, “Come on, let’s get you home, okay?”  
  
Maura reluctantly followed her out of the office and to her car and she drove home in silence, eager to fall asleep and forget about what she was going to be doing in the morning.  
  


*****

  
The next morning, Jane picked Maura up at 9AM and drove them to the women’s prison.  Maura was silent the entire way, trying to figure out just what she wanted to say when she saw her biological mother for the first time.  
  
When they finally arrived, the guards took them back to a room and had them wait.  Jane reluctantly agreed to wait outside for Maura, she reassured her about ten different times that if Maura needed her, she just had to say the word and Jane would take care of it, whatever it was.  
  
Maura smiled at her friend’s protectiveness and took a deep breathe before entering and sitting across from the blonde woman seated on the other side of the table.  
  
“Anna.  Good to see you again.  I didn’t think I would after our last conversation.”  
  
“Anna is dead,” Maura replied simply, coldly.  She had read a vague retelling of their conversation in Anna’s journal and she was already preparing herself for the worst.  
  
“Ah, then you must be Maura.  Why are you here, Maura?  Same reason as your sister?  Looking for answers?  Looking to tell me to go to hell for what I’ve done?”  
  
“I just want to know why.”  
  
Amalthea let out a laugh and gave Maura a shrug.    
  
“It was fun,” she said, simply.  
  
Maura had never been more disgusted in her life.  It was fun?  All those women, dead, for the sake of entertainment?  
  
How could she have possibly come from someone so cold?  So evil?  Such a monster?  
  
As if Amalthea could hear her thoughts, she spoke again.  “You’re not that much different than me, you know.  Cutting up dead people, and all.  It’s in your blood.”  
  
Maura stood quickly, nearly knocking her chair over in the process.  Here eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched and she balled up both fists and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
“I am nothing like you.  Nothing.”  
  
She exited the room, slamming the door behind her and was thankful Jane was there, waiting for her with open arms.  She sank into her best friend’s arms immediately, expecting to fall apart in tears again, but none came.  
  
There was no longer any sadness or anger toward the woman in the other room.  She would remain a stranger, someone who had no hold on Maura’s life or on her character; Amalthea Lank meant nothing to her.  
  
She pulled out of Jane’s embrace and gave her a small smile, taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit.  
  
“Let’s go home.  Pizza and a movie?”  
  
Jane tried not to look too taken aback and nodded, walking back to the car.  Before they made their way back to Boston, Jane paused and looked over at the blonde sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
“You were right, Maur.  You’re nothing like her.  You’re pretty incredible, you know that?”  
  
Maura smiled and blushed a bit at the comment before replying, “Thanks, Jane.  Thanks for everything.”  
  
“Anything for you, Maur.”


End file.
